dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 14
Other Characters: * Lorenz, Gavonian spy Antagonists: * Vakor, Resbian Premier ** three Resbian soldiers Locations: * , neighboring Gavonia, a monarchy * Premier's Palace * hotel | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 12" | Synopsis2 = With the help of their still-unnamed benefactor, Spike and Pincus escape from the Patranian Yacht, in a lifeboat. One crewman tries to stop them but their sailor friend punches him out. They quietly paddle away into the night. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania * sailor Antagonists: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | Writer3_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler3_1 = Russell Cole | Inker3_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle3 = Woozy Watts: "Island Adventure, Part 4" | Synopsis3 = A guy comes along and unties Woozy and warns him about some of their fellow island denizens. That guy leaves, then Woozy encounters another guy, less friendly, who has a rifle. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts Other Characters: * Old High Hat * Whiskers * red trousers guy Antagonists: * rifle guy Locations: * desert island | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Dr. Occult: "Koth and the Seven, Part 2" | Synopsis4 = Dr. Occult and Zator were flying thru the supernatural realm on their way to visit The Seven when they were attacked in mid-air by the ravenous monsters of the occult world, and Koth, their master. Seven cloud-like figures materialize in a protective ring around the two men, and engage Koth in a mystic battle of wills. The Seven begin to fade from sight, but Occult and Zator throw their own mental energy into the fight, until their very brains ache, until Koth vanishes in a burst of flame! Zator and Occult resume their mystic journey, and eventually materialize in the hidden realm of the Seven. One of these majestic old wizards warns Occult that Koth is extremely dangerous. Occult volunteers to fetch a Magic Belt from a closely-guarded Egyptian Tomb. Dressed in a costume with a cape, and entrusted with a magic sword, Occult undertakes this quest and Zator accompanies him. This time they fly thru the supernatural realm unmolested by the Ether Entities, because of the Sign of the Seven that they each wear on their chests. They materialize in the desert, at night, outside a large Egyptian pyramid. Their arrival there is reported to Koth, who gloats that they will be well received. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * , the Ghost Detective Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * ** his Ether Entities Other Characters: * Koth's female servant Locations: * ** Realm of the Seven * ** ancient tomb Items: * Magic Sword * Magic Belt | Writer5_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler5_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker5_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle5 = Little Linda: "Adopted by Flint, Part 3" | Synopsis5 = Ned Flint's efforts to become a productive member of society meet great difficulty. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Little Linda Supporting Characters: * Silas Flint * Ned Flint * Togo, valet Other Characters: * banker, not hiring * businessman, not hiring * grocer, not hiring Locations: * Hillsboro | Writer6_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler6_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker6_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle6 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 12 | Synopsis6 = Captain Grim grapples with Filson while Filson's pal Chief Djenal stands close, waiting for his chance to strike. That's when his rival, Chief Kango, stabs Djenal in the back, thus becoming Grim's ally and leader of Djenal's spearmen, in one deadly move. Grim meanwhile has bested Filson, and turns him over to the patrol boat commander, as his landing party takes charge of the village. But Filson escapes, sprints to the beach, steals a skiff, and rows away toward the anchored schooner. He has gotten out of handgun range before the pursuing sailors reach the beach. Aboard the schooner, Filson has a deck gun, and he unlimbers it then fires a shot at the U.S.Naval Gunboat. The Lieutenant directs his crew to return fire. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: ** Holcomb ** Slim ** at least four more hands * Patrol Boat Crew: ** Lieutenant ** Saunders ** other sailors Antagonists: * Chief Djenal ** Hostile Natives * Chief Kango ** Renegade Natives * Filson Locations: * Island of Missing Men ** Native Village Vehicles: * U.S. Gunboat * Filson's Schooner | Writer7_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler7_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker7_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle7 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 14" | Synopsis7 = Inside Hacienda Nogales, Jack fistfights with the guard until he knocks him out, then trusses him up and stashes him in a wardrobe. Jack's new plan is to use a mirror for some heliograph telegraphy, and shine a morse-code message out into the hills, in case any Federales are in the area. And there are some, and they observe the flashing and decode the message and mount their horses and charge to the rescue. Meanwhile back at Rancho Nogales, Pancho Villa and his search party are returning from their fruitless search for Jack Woods, and Villa is in a murderous bad mood, with nobody to take it out on but Dolores and Don Nogales. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Mexican General ** his Federales Antagonists: * ** many brigands Locations: * , ** Rancho Nogales | Writer8_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer8_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler8_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker8_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle8 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 13" | Synopsis8 = While Front-de-Boeuf is on his deathbed, Ulrica sneaks downstairs and sets fire to the castle. Locksley's archers provide cover as Cedric and the Black Knight, and their forces, press their seige. One squad is already hacking at the oaken gate with battle axes. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Antagonists: * * Hubert * * * Ulrica, Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | Writer9_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer9_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inker9_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle9 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 3" | Synopsis9 = With his rough country manners and his fiery temper, D'Artagnan has managed, on his first day in Paris, to get himself into a series of duels with three famously deadly swordsmen, all of whom show up for each others' duels. Fortunately for D'Artagnan, a new enemy arrives, as a squad of the Cardinal's Guards (a rival elite military unit) rushes in to arrest the Musketeers, for dueling. This of course results in a bigger swordfight, as the four Musketeers face off against the five Guards. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Cardinal's Guards Locations: * , the ** *** a public garden | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle10 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 6" | Synopsis10 = Ed and Jake join Malvern atop the moving freight train, and observe as it comes to a stop at the Red Bridge Gorge, where Slick and his thugs get off. They skitter their way downslope to a small shack under the main supports of the big railroad bridge, and discuss out loud how their next job is knocking down this bridge. Malvern stations Ed and Jake at opposite ends of the bridge, with directions about how to call him if anything new happens, then prepares to flag the next train back to the city; he's got some questions for the Big Shot. Ed and Jake explore, and find a lot of explosives packed around one of the main bridge beams. Meanwhile, using portable telegraph equipment, the gang conveys their boss's orders to blow up the bridge, that very night! | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Antagonists: * Slick Carter * Mully * 3rd hood * 4th hood * Mr. Dawkins Other Characters: * Agent Malvern Locations: * Red Island Railroad, Main Line ** Red Bridge Gorge, up at Copper Bluff Vehicles: * Red Island freight train | Writer11_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle11 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 13" | Synopsis11 = Wing Brady punches out the Arab guarding Lynn's tent, takes his rifle, circles the tent and braces the other guard, and takes his rifle also. Brady has the second Arab lift the unconscious one and carry him into the tent. Lynn has some questions about that; she doesn't recognize Wing in his disguise. He hands her one of the rifles and has her cover the conscious guard, while he ties him to a large chest. Brady peels the unconscious Arab's robes for Lynn to wear over her wedding outfit, and they sidle towards the gang's horse corral. But before they get there, a guard peeks inside the tent they've just left, and raises the alarm! | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lynn Harding * Ronneli, from 117th Division Antagonists: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Raiders Locations: * ** Ben Saad's encampment | Writer12_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler12_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker12_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle12 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 2" | Synopsis12 = While Tom and Jack are watching some beavers, a bear visits their hut. This inspires the boys to build a fire and use friction and tinder to get it going. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Old Jug Mountain | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 11" | Synopsis13 = Aboard the Falcon, the Bosun is beating up young Jack Dewey, when another crewman, Stumpy Smithers, steps in and fights the Bosun. Captain Hale puts a stop to this, sending Bosun Thorn to the forecastle to await discipline, and putting Middy Dewey on watch on the quarterdeck. At the end of his watch, Dewey finds a cannon, rolling loose on the main deck, while a storm starts to kick up some high seas. While Dewey struggles to regain control of the deck gun, Bosun Thorn steps forward with a knife! | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith ** Hornet crew Other Characters: * Captain Hale ** Falcon crew *** Stumpy Smithers Antagonists: * Captain Dorgan ** his crew of pirates and mutineers * Bosun Thorn Vehicles: * , sloop * Hale's armed merchantman, "Falcon", brig Era: * | Writer14_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler14_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker14_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle14 = Buckskin Jim: "The Half-Breed, Part 4" | Synopsis14 = Dan is swimming toward the swept-away covered wagon, hoping to rescue Marty Halliday, but his rope-man Jim is attacked by the knife-wielding Half Breed Pierre. Jim tosses the rope to Mary Halliday, and fights Pierre, punching him off a cliff into the rushing torrent below. Pierre sinks and does not resurface. Meanwhile Dan has pulled Marty out of the wagon, and working together, Jim and Mary pull the pair of them ahore. Heading back to the wagon train, they meet up with Zeb Halliday, on foot, who has hiked back here, alone, to search for his wife and daughter. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Prairie Schooner caravan * Zeb Halliday * Marty Halliday, Zeb's wife * Mary Halliday, Zeb's daughter * Trapper Pete * Dan Antagonists: * Half Breed Pierre Locations: * Old West, | Writer15_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler15_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker15_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle15 = Pep Morgan: "At Riverdale" | Synopsis15 = Some sports-cheating members of the Granville track team kidnap Pep Morgan, to keep him from running in the big track meet. He's stashed at a cabin, miles from Riverdale, but Pep escapes, in his pajamas, and steals a flivver. Morgan makes it to the track meet just in time, and runs the one-mile event in his pajamas, and just barely wins, ahead of the Granville runner. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Chuck Kelly * Tubs Miller * Lank O'Doul Antagonists: * Granville Track Team ** Peters, others Locations: * Riverdale * Granville Vehicles: * Granville Kidnapper's Flivver | Writer16_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler16_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker16_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle16 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 2" | Synopsis16 = The Grey People stick Brad Hardy and Prince Kardos into a dungeon. The dungeon keeper is a sinister old hag, with a big ring of keys, who mocks Brad and Kardos. A nearby chained up prisoner gives a gloomy assessment of their situation, while Brad and Kardos worry about what has become of Lorraine. General Porgo visits them in the dungeon, and shows them Lorraine, dressed in a skimpy outfit, and very deeply hypnotized. Porgo orders his minions to administer 40 lashes to Hardy and Kardos, while Lorraine just bemusedly watches. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Other Characters: * chained up prisoner Antagonists: * Grey Men of the Cliffs ** General Porgo *** Tarbo, Moro, Helgarth, many more minions *** hag with keys Locations: * ** City of the Grey People | Writer17_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler17_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker17_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle17 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Queen Zira's Escape Plan" | Synopsis17 = In Zetruria, on Saro, a poison cloud of gas covers the city, drifting from the gigantic corpse of the land monster, which itself was killed with fumes from the Gold Flagon. Deep under the streets, Queen Zira leads Don and Betty out of the city, but their two priest prisoners have ominously disappeared. Outside the Midget city is empty wilderness, on the other side of which is the country of the Jarovians, deadly enemies of the Zetrurians. Zira's distant relative Laswan is the Mystic Ruler of the Jarovians; he might grant them sanctuary. They hike all day, and reach the mountains, then pause to rest, and fall asleep. Krenon has escaped the deadly gas cloud, and along with the two priests and a squad of his own troops, he pursues Zira's party. Not far ahead of them, the sleepers awake, and are attacked by a serpent monster, which Don destroys with his atomic energy gun. Climbing into the mountains, they see that Krenon's soldiers are approaching. Betty takes one wrong step, in this unforgiving terrain, and falls into a crevasse. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Queen Zira, of Zetruria ** Zetrurian people * Mystic Ruler Laswan, of Jarovia Antagonists: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** the High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Serpent Monster Locations: * ** Zetruria ** Mountain Range ** Jarovia Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | Writer18_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler18_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker18_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle18 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 14" | Synopsis18 = Barry O'Neill has escaped his bonds and grabbed a two-handed Chinese sword, with which he slashes a gap in the ranks of Fang Gow's killers, driving them back. Fang Gow orders the lights extinguished, and the fight continues in the dark, but it does so without Barry and the Inspector, who have slipped into the sewer and are quietly swimming away. They climb out and creep down a side tunnel, but a trap door drops them into a stone chamber. Near the floor, a pipe is admitting a large volume of water into the chamber, and at the top, Fang Gow leers down and taunts them. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Locations: * ** Sewer System | Writer19_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler19_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker19_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle19 = Magic Crystal of History: "Xerxes Versus Leonidas" | Synopsis19 = Bobby and Binks observe the Battle of Thermopylae. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * | Writer20_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler20_1 = Sven Elven | Inker20_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle20 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 3" | Synopsis20 = Having narrowly missed being murdered, on Moraga Island, Jeff Roberts hurries back to the beach. There he encounters a group of mutineers, and is captured. When they find their dead knife-man, these scoundrels know there's an unknown enemy at work. One of them has a map, and according to him, they're at the right end of the island to be finding the buried treasure. Holding Jeff as a hostage, they send one man in a longboat back to the Flamingo, to bargain with Captain Dennis. All of this is observed from a cliff above the beach, by a mysterious stranger. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis ** Flamingo Crew * mysterious observer Antagonists: * five or more Flamingo mutineers Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer21_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler21_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker21_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle21 = 2023 Super Police: "The Dizzy Gas" | Synopsis21 = Queen Renee's main chance for survival, as she sees it, is to hook up with Rex Cosmos, who distrusts and despises her. During their discussion of this matter, she doses him with a snootful of the "dizzy gas" that she (and Kiddlaw) have been using to keep their captives demented and docile. This stuff is why the "All-Powerful Gods of Fortune" are such a pack of kooks. It puts a powerful whammy on Rex, and he's suddenly falling in love with her. She puts her hag-mask back on, and they go to seek out that blithering bishop of hers, while Rex and Axel have a puzzling conversation. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Axel Yoke * Other Characters: * Renee Avalon, Queen of Fortune * Professor Shanley Antagonists: * , the Wizard-Pirate Vehicles: * The Hi-Lo, stratoplane/submarine | Writer22_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler22_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker22_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle22 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 10" | Synopsis22 = At Edmonton, Bob Merritt jumps into his "Bumblebee" superplane and races away to the aid of his two pals, Red and Shorty. These two are skimming over the peaks of the Canadian Rockies in search of a suitable camp site, when they encounter some antiaircraft gunfire! Shorty takes some photographs of the location, and the dark expansive valley next to it, but then the big guns below fall silent, as a pair of stubby-winged pursuit planes swoop in to attack. The lower starboard wing catches fire from a tracer bullet, and Red walks out on the wing to extinguish it. He returns to the cockpit, then Shorty throws the stick forward and powerdives toward the ground! | Appearing22= Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Buzz ** Dusty ** Jake ** Lefty ** Shorty ** Tex Antagonists: * Asiatic Aviators Locations * , ** ** Canadian Rockies Vehicles: * Merritt's "Bumblebee" * Shorty's scouting biplane * two enemy fighter monoplanes | Writer23_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler23_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker23_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle23 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 4" | Synopsis23 = Sandy Kean and Commissioner Bailey are dragged before the Purple Tiger, who is enraged to find only worthless paper in their box full of "evidence". Bailey is pretty angry too; he charges at the Tiger's throne, but steps on an electrified plate and is jolted unconscious. Kean throws his own jacket onto the plate, broad-jumps onto it, and springs into the Purple Tiger's face and snatches his handgun away! But the hooded gangster has given orders for his henchmen to finish off Doris, in a situation like this, so Kean hands him back his gun. But Sandy spots the villain's hand moving on another switch, and he leaps again, this time leaving a trap-door and again landing on the Tiger. This time he just punches him out, unmasks him, swipes his entire outfit, and takes his place on the throne. Bailey stows the real Tiger behind the throne then plays possum on the floor. Meanwhile in the next room, the Purple Tiger's dirtbag henchmen are staging a coup, and led by Burke they burst in, brandishing revolvers, to confront the supposed Purple Tiger. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Antagonists: * Purple Tiger ** his gang, Burke, two others Other Characters: * Commissioner Bailey Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. * Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 2"; no issue number appears on the cover. * Prior to this issue's appearance in Doctor Occult, Koth, his Ether Entities, and Zator appeared in Comics Magazine #1, from , and this story continues from that magazine's [https://comicbookplus.com/?dlid=23379 Dr. Mystic story]. * Last issue for 2023 Super Police by Ken Fitch and Clem Gretter. Two-page story opens with a half-page recap of all the characters' identities and relationships, then works its way into another cliff-hanger. But this is the final chapter. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Russell Cole ** "Fun Club" (2-page promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Hubert, by J. Muselli & Bill Patrick ** It's A Fact (geography illustrations) by Paul Ferrer ** Just Suppose...: "Joan of Arc" and "Benedict Arnold", (hypothetical historical scenarios) by Henry Kiefer ** ''Mister Meek, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Pelion and Ossa: "Gold Gulch, Part 1", by Bill Carney. ** Sam the Porter, by Russell Cole ** Sailing, Sailing (cartoons) by Vincent Sullivan ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick ** Tim, by Joe Eichberger. Tim is a talking dog. | Trivia = * Pep Morgan's alma mater is called "Riverdale" in 1937, four years ahead of the creation of 's . * Russell Cole signs his Sam The Porter and Variety Show and Woozy Watts features as "Alger". * Henry Kiefer signs his Just Suppose... pages as "H.C. and A.D. Kiefer". * Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander stories as "Mac Fergus". | Recommended = | Links = }}